Fan-Writing Wiki:Adoption Center
Welcome to Fan-Writing Wiki's Adoption Center! Here, you can place stories that you don't want anymore and we'll make sure it falls into the right hands. The reason we do this? Simply because we know that deleting your work may dissapoint others, and we'd rather you give your stories to friends rather than throw them away. With that said however, you can still ask for its deletion if you really don't think that it will be put to good use. How this works: Putting stories up...: #When putting up a story you don't wish to continue with, add it to the list of stories up for adoption, listing the title in italics, and the author after it, (though be sure to link to the author's message wall when entering the author's name), followed by the date that it was put up for adoption. Once it is adopted, or if you have changed your mind, (see below), simply remove it from the list. #When you put your story here, you are allowed to add restrictions as to what adopters cannot do to it, (not removing characters, maintaining a certain maturity level, etc.), which the adopters must follow if they choose to take it into their own hands. #While putting completed stories up for adoption is prohibited, you can however put episodes on the list if you have a story that is written in an episodic structure, but any finished episodes are not permitted on here. ...and taking them down: #If a user wishes to adopt a story, they must notify the original author on their message wall, (as provided by the link to it on the list of stories up for adoption) and be prepared to answer any questions that he/she has. #Adopters can do whatever they want with stories after they enter their posession. However, they must follow any restrictions that the original author has given them. Failure to respect these restrictions will result in all changes to the story being undone, and the story being taken away and put back up for adoption. #If the above scenario occurs, the adopter must wait at least two weeks after they get the story taken away in order to get a shot at earning it back. #To minimise the doings of users who are just trying to collect stories, users may only adopt one story per week. Note that even if your adoption request fails, you still have to wait seven days. Additional Notes: #While the author of the story can set restrictions as mentioned above, the restriction of not changing the title and completely changing what the story is about is always by default. If you don't want to write about what the story is about, then create your own page to do so. #If you want to write a story about a particular topic, we reccomend that you stop here before you write anything, because you may find a story up for adoption that is about your preferred topic, making things easier for you. List of Stories up for Adoption: *''The Pubertic Diaries'' by Pastrami on Rye 22 March 2014. *''The Pubertic Diaries (Girl Version)'' by Pastrami on Rye 22 March 2014. Un-Adoption: With all of this said, there is still a possibility that a user may change their mind about discontinuing their stories, and is welcome to request their stories to be un-adopted. When this occurs, the person who the story is given to, (assuming the story managed to get adopted), has no choice but to give it back.